1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric rotating machine including a rotor which is rotatably supported at axially opposite ends of a casing having a cylindrical yoke and which is coaxially surrounded by the yoke, and magnets disposed at a plurality of points equally spaced apart in a circumferential direction of an inner surface of the yoke.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such a conventional electric rotating machine, the cylindrical yoke and a bracket are integrally formed by drawing from a magnetic metal plate to form a bottomed cylindrical casing body and hence, multi-stage drawing steps are required, resulting in an increased number of production process steps. Moreover, such an electric rotating machine may be used in some cases in a corrosive environment such as on the sea, and for this reason, it is necessary to apply a plating and a coating to the casing body in order to enhance the corrosion resistance. This also results in an increased number of production steps. In addition, the plurality of magnets are bonded to the inner surface of the yoke and hence, a line of bonding the magnets is required independently of the line of producing the casing body.